The present invention relates to postage meters and particularly to a postage meter in which variable data can be easily printed along with the imprint of postal value.
Previously, electronic meters, as well as the more traditional mechanical postage meters have relied upon specifically-manufactured, individually-unique printing dies which were provided to the user and which enabled the printing of the indicia, slogans, and the like in addition to postal value. Once fixed, the information and images replicated by the die could not be changed except by replacing the die.